


【罗叉罗】Grow Better！！！ 上 （副队变小梗，pwp）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, 变小梗, 奶爸, 年龄差, 未成年性爱, 糟糠老罗的第二春
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 又名糟糠老罗喜逢第二春。四十岁的老罗意外变成十岁小孩，又以一天一岁的速度用一个月的时间重新长回四十岁的故事人无再少年但本九头蛇女孩出于对队长和副队长的仰慕之情 决定给他们一次宝贵的机会如果他们有机会再重新成长一回会不会 grow better（尤其是老叉，你个渣渣。）





	【罗叉罗】Grow Better！！！ 上 （副队变小梗，pwp）

1.  
现在坐在朗姆洛大腿上被他揽在怀里的男孩自称18岁，实际上可能比这还要再小两三年，天真烂漫得就像养在九头蛇实验室里的白兔子，皮肤柔软嘴唇红艳，笑声动听语调撩人，他那带着东欧口音的黄色笑话伴着三杯威士忌把朗姆洛哄得飘飘然，今晚早些时候的那一点点罪恶感和愧疚心被酒精浇得荡然无存。

其实朗姆洛有一万个理由应该觉得愧疚的。其一，今天是他的副手罗林斯的四十岁生日；其二，按照心照不宣的惯例他俩今天要一起单独庆祝，就像之前的二十几个生日一样；其三，虽然明明朗姆洛才是厨艺比较好的那位，虽然明明过生日的寿星是罗林斯，但他仍然许诺要亲自下厨给朗姆洛做他最喜欢的一道菜——多加很多大蒜的海鲜杂烩汤。

但是朗姆洛偏偏在今晚爽约，在外面寻欢作乐。因为他已经和罗林斯过了二十几个生日，未来还会再有许多个生日，但是眼前这个年纪只有他们俩的零头的露水小情人可是过了这村没这店。所以朗姆洛在下班打卡离开九头蛇基地时就找理由避开了和罗林斯一起去超市采购，但他把自己的信用卡给了对方随便刷，并且在驱车开往红灯区的时候宽慰自己，反正他的老杰克也是喜欢吃海鲜杂烩的。

第二次内射进男孩那个明显冒充是处子穴但仍然很紧窄的小屁股里，热汗淋漓的朗姆洛喘着粗气仰倒在情人旅馆陌生的床铺上，随着性爱发泄完兽欲以后，理智和人性一点点重新回归他疯狂的大脑，他有点饿也有点困，只想吃点东西以后好好睡一觉。被操得乖巧驯服的小男妓把分量不清的一条大腿横跨在他的腹肌上，正好挤压着他空虚的胃。朗姆洛忍着不适催着自己赶快入睡凑活过今晚，一偏头又闻到枕头套上劣质洗涤剂和霉菌混在一起的味道。

操。

他掀开被子扬起更多让人难以忍受的灰尘，像任何一个拔屌无情的嫖客一样扔下嫖资摔门而去。

惴惴不安地走到自己的单身公寓楼下，朗姆洛特意抬头望了望窗口，黑的——谢天谢地，那死脑筋的罗林斯总算学聪明了一点，没有傻傻地做了一桌菜，开了两瓶好酒以后干等他一晚上。他们都有很多狐朋狗友，罗林斯如果想找乐子的话，情人和姘头不会比他少。

楼道里的声控灯坏得彻底，在一片漆黑里爬楼的朗姆洛后知后觉地担心起明天来。明天并不是一个可以手机关机人间蒸发的休息日，事实上明天特战队还要出一个级别不低的任务，他一想起每次干了混账事情以后罗林斯用那双一假一真的绿眼珠瞪着他的表情就觉得浑身不自在。真的，要不是杰克的拳头那么硬，他早就想跟他摊牌了：“伙计，你他妈还不如直接揍我一顿呢。”

摸上家门把手的那一刻，仍然没想出什么解决办法的朗姆洛反而觉得轻松起来。他从来不知道怎么哄生气的罗林斯，罗林斯的愤怒是他自找的，所以他的愤怒也要自己化解。而这位副队长的心理调适能力一向过人，才让他们的关系勉强维持了那么些年。

不想开灯打散自己好不容易积攒起来的一点点困意，朗姆洛摸黑穿过客厅直奔厨房，脚上的拖鞋在寂静的深夜拍打出烦人的节奏，他记得冰箱里还有盒昨天剩下来的外卖炒面，在微波炉里转两圈再配罐冰啤酒，这就是一顿足以让他在上战场前心满意足地睡上五六个小时的断头饭宵夜。

冰箱里的亮光和冷气让朗姆洛打了个舒爽的哆嗦，他左手拿啤酒右手拎餐盒，小腿一甩粗暴地用脚关上了冰箱门，在亮光即将消失的一刹那，他的余光瞥到了不远处的餐桌边直挺挺坐着的一个人影。

朗姆洛把他肖想的那份隔夜饭全喂给了上周刚打蜡抛光过的地板。

“……杰克？”朗姆洛傻呵呵地唤了一声，他明明知道罗林斯是唯一有他家钥匙的人。

靠背椅上坐着的高个儿男人没有回应，窗外的路灯透过没拉严的窗帘缝隙透出来几束微弱的光线，给他魁梧的身形镀了一层暗淡的轮廓。罗林斯突然抄起桌上的酒瓶，有那么一瞬间朗姆洛以为它要飞到自己脸上，但下一秒那个瓶子在黑暗里准确地倒满了看不见的酒杯，他吞咽的声音粗野得像头在水槽里喝水的公牛。

“杰克。”朗姆洛硬着头皮往他的方向迈步，好吧，虽然零点已过，但只要天不亮，罗林斯今晚的寿星光环就还未褪去，他们现在庆祝应该也不算晚，他的老杰克想要什么呢？饭是吃不成了，也许是一个五体投地的口活？

“队长，”在离餐桌还有两步远的时候罗林斯开了口，朗姆洛闻到他嘴里浓烈的酒气，“麻烦你把门口的垃圾倒了吧。”

“嘿杰克……”朗姆洛刚一说话就意识到，进门以来自己发出的所有声音就是把他的名字以各种语调重复了三遍。垃圾可以明天一早倒，但今晚他必须要为他做些什么。

“倒垃圾。”男人毫不让步地强调，声音冷硬得像他手里握着的玻璃杯。

于是朗姆洛只得忍气吞声地在凌晨三点拎着那袋分量不轻的垃圾下楼，纳闷里面到底是什么他妈的非要马上处理不可的烂东西。一阵夜风吹过，站在垃圾桶前的朗姆洛诡异地闻到一股香味，他觉得自己一定是饿疯了，他又抽了抽鼻子，是被黄油炸透了的大蒜的香味。

他突然意识到了什么，立刻像个流浪汉一样蹲在地上解开了那个黑色的垃圾袋，操，操他的，果然，怎么他妈的，唉——朗姆洛懊恼地吼了一声。

袋子里满满当当地盛着一锅海鲜杂烩汤，当然了，多加了很多大蒜。

那晚他很识相地没敢再回家，在九头蛇基地特战队长的办公室里凑活了一宿。

2.

第二天早上他们都若无其事地准时出现在备战部，精神抖擞并且容光焕发，让人看不出来特战队的队长昨晚纵欲后被迫在办公室的简易行军床上睡到腰酸背痛，而副队长酗酒无度一夜未眠。朗姆洛知道这不意味着罗林斯已经又一次宽宏大量地原谅了他，事实上这一回肯定把他气得不轻。高级别的任务前没有多余时间来唧唧歪歪，朗姆洛一直憋到上飞机前他们照例互相检查装备清点武器时，才终于抓到机会和他单独说句话。

“听着伙计，我真……”

“回头再说。”罗林斯头也没抬地低声打断他，手上最后紧了紧朗姆洛胸前的交叉绑带。

作战的计划是队长和副队各带一支突击小队分头行动，随时保持联络。朗姆洛这边干掉了目标以后正要联系罗林斯，专用线路里先是传来了一阵奇怪的白噪音，然后是短暂的惊呼，之后是长久的沉默。

朗姆洛用脏手抹了一把脑门上的汗，用力擤了擤鼻涕。他其实早就做好心理准备了，每一次。

“操…，卧槽，天杀的……”约莫半分钟以后，B组的某个队员才重新加入通讯线路，“对不起，队长……但您一定要现在就来我们的定位，马上！”

当朗姆洛带着A队存活的队员赶来回合时，他第一反应还是他失去了杰克，副队的下属在炸毁的实验室废墟旁站着围成一个圈，从朗姆洛的角度看过去只能瞥见地上有一摊罗林斯的作战服，他立刻感到一霎过电般的战栗。就算没有全尸，朗姆洛也会提个桶把他拎回去的。

他从队员们自动立正敬礼让出来的一条路里靠近那堆皱巴巴的衣服，眉头越收越紧，它在动，窸窸窣窣的，好像里面困住了个小动物。朗姆洛心情复杂地在三步开外用冲锋枪的枪管挑开了罗林斯的制服背带，里面钻出来了一个赤条条的孩子，作为当事人，他显然是在场最镇定的那个，双手抱膝坐在衣服上，黑色的卷发上落满灰尘，身上许多新鲜的擦伤，瞪着一只暗淡的绿眼睛盯住朗姆洛。

Worse. 朗姆洛从罗林斯的眼神里分明读出来了这个单词，他还不如死了算了呢。

“我们实在不知道该怎么办……”离他最近的队员壮着胆子请示道。

还能怎么办？朗姆洛咬了咬牙，抬手指了指那个小伙子：“把你外套脱下来给我。”

3.

“我先声明，说人话。”在医疗部等了三个多钟头的朗姆洛刚一进诊疗室，就拔掉了手枪的保险端在手里。

被威胁的研究员强忍住了长篇大论的冲动，“副队长因为受了辐射所以逆生长。”

“会死吗？”朗姆洛先问了他最关心的问题。

“暂时不会。”

“……永远都这样下去了？”朗姆洛带着愁容瞄了一眼检查椅上那个套着宽大的成人病号服的小男孩。

“我想不，”研究员耸了耸肩，把目光转向电子显微镜连接着的高清屏幕，“组织活体培养的结果来看，他的细胞周期明显加快……不我说的不是癌症，但从原癌基因的可能表达程度来看副队您应该考虑以后少抽烟……我不知道是什么引发的这种现象，可能是过度磷酸化的蛋白质促进了更多基因的转录，但这过程实在太有规律了，您们请看，精确得就像有程序控制，我甚至能算出来公式，这简直是一个神迹！哦我不想冒犯，但特战队应该给我们科研人员留下更多那个实验室的资料的……”

朗姆洛干咳了一声，麻利地给手枪上了膛。

“你刚才说有个公式？”一直不做声听着的罗林斯突然提问。

研究员这回组织好了语言才敢答话：“你现在的身体年龄是十岁，并且在以一天一岁的速度重新生长。”

这事本来没有那么复杂的。

为了让那些已婚已育的员工能够心无旁骛地专心继续征服世界的计划，九头蛇有自己的一贯制学校，从小学一直到高中，全寄宿制，军事化管理，优秀的特战队副队长杰克.罗林斯同学可以免去面试环节直接登记入学，以一天跳一级的速度在这里待上一个半星期直到他“成年”。

但是操他的，全九头蛇，就连刚入职三天的那个在食堂管着饮料机的小妹都知道特战队两位长官的长期不正当关系，所以每个人，包括学校的教导处主任都觉得朗姆洛的这个计划可以但没必要。

“为了伟大的事业，您们真是太无私而忘我了。”学校的校董，那个臭名昭著的恐怖分子甚至在当天下午，罗林斯已经十岁半的时候特地赶来慰问他们，“不要不舍得请假，朗姆洛队长，地球没了谁都照样转，你们失去彼此可就不一定了。”

朗姆洛和小罗林斯闻言同时扭头发出无声的干呕。

“总之皮尔斯先生也已经批准给全特战队两周的休整假期了。”

在四十岁生日的第二天变成了十岁男孩的罗副队在回家休假前接受了几乎所有同事的亲切问候。他在九头蛇的人缘一向不错，谁也不知道一个男人的人品和德行在犯罪集团里备受肯定到底意味着什么，不过鉴于他曾在过去几年里当了好多次证婚人和伴郎，还成了许多九头蛇二代的教父，他送出去的那些圣诞礼物在这一次通通回了本——收到了许多不同尺码的童装和青少年衣物。

朗姆洛今天以来第二回把罗林斯从衣服堆里解救出来，让他坐在自己的臂弯里，他就是变成小孩也不是讨喜的那种类型，长得不甜，脸上也不笑，抱在怀里轻得像根刚出炉的硬法棍。

"这可真是太好了，"朗姆洛带着假笑和同事们告辞，“本来我还打算买根铁链，把他光腚锁在房间里直到他重新长回六尺二寸呢。”

刚刚拐过走廊的转角到了没人的地方，罗林斯就冷静地开口：“把我放下，我自己会走。”

哦，他们终于有机会独处了，朗姆洛想，杰克的怒火这是重新点燃了，也许他还要再翻翻以前的旧账，这稚嫩的小身体里毕竟住着个常年苦大仇深的中年男人。

“你想怎样？”朗姆洛本想手一撒就把他扔在地上，不过最后他还是耐着性子蹲下来让小杰克稳稳着陆，他现在的身体太脆弱了，朗姆洛在内心发誓他至少还要等上三天，等罗林斯的个头长到自己胸口时再择机和他动手。

黑头发的男孩没说话，他穿着刚换上的卡通T恤和短裤，细得像一小把没煮熟的意大利面的小腿踩着一双球鞋头也不回地往外走。

“你到底要干什么？”朗姆洛在他背后喊道。

“我开车回家。”杰克已经跑出去很远了，他本就起伏不大的声音听起来很微弱。

“哦——”朗姆洛其实已经看不到罗林斯的身影了，但他故意拖着长腔扯着嗓子说，“那么当你开着那辆大吉普被当成是无人驾驶拦下来的时候，你准备怎么跟警察解释驾照上的男人就是你这个小男孩呢？”

他满意地听到男孩的脚步声停下来，嘴里却继续不留情地补刀道：“我看不如坐公交车吧，来爹地这儿拿点零钱，这两天你的票价没准还能打八折呢。”

几秒钟后，小罗林斯又像颗定点打击的炮弹一样原路冲回来，不情不愿地朝朗姆洛伸出他小小的拳头。

朗姆洛也朝他伸出成年男人宽大的手掌：

“车钥匙给我，儿子，和爹回家。”

“我自己有房子。”罗林斯强调着，刻意回避了他一个月里起码有半个月在朗姆洛家过夜的事实。

“哦得了吧，”朗姆洛搞了个偷袭，快走了两步把男孩从地上捞起来扛在肩膀上，昨晚的行军床很硬，他脖子还是很酸，“你现在连你家门把手都够不着呢。”

TBC


End file.
